yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Cottrell
Toby Cottrell, under the usernames SoTotallyToby and LikeTotallyToby, is a YouTuber who best known to do videos with Martyn Littlewood, as well as partnering with him in PvP's with the Yogscast. Recently, he has joined the Yogscast's Tekkit series, partnering with Martyn. Toby is 16 years old. Toby has also participated in PvP tournaments with Martyn, most notably the Yogscast Survival Games and The Walls 2. Background A YouTube gamer who is a friend of Martyn Littlewood through a fansite of the popular multiplayer game 'Habbo Hotel', Toby has done multiple videos with him in the past. People tend to confuse SoTotallyToby with Toby Turner, this could be because google used to give Toby Turner youtube video's as hits when searching for So Totally Toby (spaces between) on their site. Toby is also studying a Level 2 Business and ICT National Certificate at college. If he passes his course he wishes to go onto a Level 3 Creative & Media course. Quotes *"Did a wild Ridgedog appear?" *"Oh, screw Lapis." *gets punched by Martyn* *"Oh, I see what you're doing, you're trying to get rid of me!" *"I'm being chased by loads of shizzle-my-nizzle." *"OLOLOLOLOLOLO" (while attacking Martyn) *"Balls to it, I'm killing Strippin." *"tp Martina pl0x?" *"NO, NO! Don't kill Toby!" *''TheStrippin blew up''; R.I.P Sttrrpin "...well that was a fail" *"Wait a sec, let me get my baby name book." *"Fuck Archie!" *"Bastardo!" *"Fuck-a-doodle-doo!" *"Choo Choo motherfucker!" *"Sometimes, I dream. About cheese." *"You always betray me, I thought we were brothers!" (at the end of the survival games) *"50 Sjins of Grey!" *"I'm not even getting payed minimum wage..." *"I would but my master would strike me for betrayal." (during the survival games when Duncan/Lalna asked "wanna spoon?") *"If I don't like a game, it's a bad game." *"Aw... God damn it Hypixel! I wanted to steal Martyn's nuggets! ...ohhh, that's gonna be a quote on the Yogscast Wiki!" *"I'm a pretty princess" *"I'm a professuíonal newb." *"Ugh, *insert game title* is crap, It's rubbish!" *"I make people jizz" *"My ass hurts, from sitting on my big fat wallet all day" *"Boom shake shake shake the room" (after killing somebody on Black Ops 2) *"Back in a sex" (In a stream) *"I'm sorry! I'll blow you!" *"*gasp* I found something shiny!" Trivia *Toby has a pet West Highland Terrier named Archie, who once chewed through his internet connection cables and Toby couldn't connect to the internet, so he made a Minecraft Hardcore series called Internet's Out, which was also his first singleplayer series ever. As a reference to Archie, Toby named the world "Internet's Out - FUCK ARCHIE". *Toby has won a "Derp of the Year" certificate for persistently walking into a church in DayZ which was controlled by bandits. *One of Toby's friends once bit him in the leg but he claims the crotch. *During his podcast he admitted about having a bieber fever. *He has an account on this wiki which can be found here: User:SoTotallyToby Gallery SoTotallyToby.jpg|Toby's avatar. LikeTotallyToby.png|Toby's Minecraft skin. Category:Saplings Category:People